<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tommy’s Baby Wings by Soulless_Fawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067105">Tommy’s Baby Wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn'>Soulless_Fawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feathery Hostile Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream SMP | Minecraft, Minecraft - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Tommy, Bird Hybrid, Dadza, Gen, Growing Wings, Kid Wilbur Soot, Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, TechnoBlade, Tommy has wings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wingfic, Wings, bird Tommy, philza - Freeform, philza minecraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulless_Fawn/pseuds/Soulless_Fawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilbur would have liked to sleep through the night but when he’s woken up by a high pitched scream there’s only one thing in his mind.</p>
<p>Knowing the only other person in the house is his younger brother Wilbur runs out to see what had happened.</p>
<p>Turns out his baby brother is just growing up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommyinnit &amp; Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feathery Hostile Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>689</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tommy’s Baby Wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur slept peacefully in his bed. Well until a high pitched scream woke him up. Behind woken up from his sleep abruptly, Wilbur looked around his room. More screams rang out that made Wilbur’s skin crawl. He knew that voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur tore the bed sheets off of himself as he got to his feet. He breathed in and out quickly as thoughts filled his mind. Without time to brace himself for the sudden wake up Wilbur tripped over his own two feet trying to get out of his room. He quickly pushed himself back up as he grabbed his door handle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was cold against Wilbur’s hand. He gripped tight as he threw it open. The screams didn’t stop. The voice high pitched and clearly in pain. He could note that it sounded stained. Wilbur ran out of the room and down the wall. Why did his room have to be so far away? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which each stride Wilbur heard the screams get louder. And louder. And louder. Then silence. If he wasn’t scared before he was now. Wilbur came up to the door with the name Tommy scratched into it. Some sobs was what met his ears. Wilbur swiftly opened the door. The handle was cold to, just like his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He scanned the room quickly. No one was there. His eyes landed on the bed in the far right corner of the room. Toys were all over the floor. Wilbur flicked the light on and looked to the bed. On it we’re a pile of shivering blankets. No they were shaking. Definitely shaking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur almost ran right into the bed as he made his way over. Small sobs were let out from under the pile of blankets. Wilbur slowly took one off to reveal his younger brother quivering in the little nest he made for himself. Then the ruby colour on Tommy’s back caught Wilbur’s eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blood</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy.”. Wilbur breathed out. His voice cracked and low. Tommy’s eyes shot open making tears fall from them. His tears made his blue eyes look like an ocean. Which didn’t make Wilbur any calmer. “What happened…”. He said more for himself than Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur reached out to see his brothers back. But Tommy wasn’t having it as he scratched at the contact. Tommy flung the blankets that were once protecting him away as he slammed himself to the wall. Which wasn’t a smart move as it caused pain to flare up again. Tommy screamed from the impact pushing himself into the bed once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur looked at his hand to see blood in his fingers. He looked at Tommy’s crying face then at his back. Little bumps moved under his t-shirt. Then it just clicked. And so Wilbur heaved a sigh of relief knowing his brother wasn’t dying. Wilbur sat at the side of the bed and wiped the tears off of Tommy’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tommy you're okay. Your wings are coming in.”. Wilbur gently took Tommy from his bed and put him in his lap. Tommy looked up at Wilbur as more tears came down freely. “W-wings?”. Tommy cried out. “L-like dad.”. Wilbur flinched at the mention of their father. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grit his teeth tight as he tried to smile. “Ya. Like dad’s.”. Tommy clutched onto Wilbur’s shit as another surge of pain flared up in his back. “Shhh it’s ok. I’ll pass.”. He held Tommy close. Whispering encouraging words to the younger one. Like “your okay.”. And “your doing great buddy.”. Wilbur however didn’t believe the words he was saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Phil should have been home for this. Not him. He didn’t have wings even though he had the genes for it. Tommy was five and already knew when he woke up his dad wouldn’t be home. Nor his older brother Technoblade. Wilbur stood up with Tommy quivering in his arms. They didn’t have health potions or pain medication. Which made his blood boil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Boney, fleshy, wings poked out of Tommy’s back. It was bloody and almost made Wilbur vomit. But he couldn’t. He had to be the strong one now. He made his way to the bathroom setting Tommy on the counter. This wave of pain seemed to be gone for now. But it didn’t help the stinging of the now open flesh wound on Tommy’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur squats down to the bottom cupboards of the sink and swang them open. He grabbed a washcloth before standing up to see Tommy’s face. His face was red and puffy. Snot leaked from his nose as dark circles found their ways under his eyes. He was tired. Clearly being woken up by wings tearing out of your back was not a good way to wake up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur turned the water on and wet the cloth. Cold. He made sure Tommy stable before removing his shirt to check out the wound. His wings were clearly not fully out. It frightened him. How long did it take for hybrid bird wings to come out? Questions filled Wilbur’s mind as he stared at his baby brothers back. He really shouldn’t be the one helping Tommy with this. But he’s the only one around.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur grabbed Tommy’s waist getting ready to help clean the wound. It would not be good if blood dried in this area while Tommy is still growing them out. “Tommy I need you to sit still. I’m only going to clean it a little. Okay?”. Tommy looked up at him. It wasn’t of fear or pain. He just looked sad and tired. With a small nod Wilbur went to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy started to cry again as Wilbur felt him grip his shirt. “Almost done buddy.”. Wilbur’s voice was calm and soothing. Even though he was freaking out on the inside. After he was done he just left the bloody cloth in the sink. He would try and get it washed later. Holding Tommy in his arms once more Wilbur went to his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He put down Tommy on his bed as he walked over to his bedside table. He opened it revealing his stash of candy he hid from the others. He took a small bag of gummy worms before sitting in his bed. Tommy stared at it with wide eyes. Wilbur chuckled at the adorableness. He took thee out and passed them to his younger brother.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy just gobbled the first two before just sucking on the last one. Wilbur watched Tommy’s every move. And for most of the time focusing on his back. They were quiet. Which made Wilbur uncomfortable. Tommy was loud and loved to babble on about stupid things. But he was sitting down, quietly moving the blankets to form some kind of nest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then it happened. A scream left Tommy’s lips as he curled in on himself. Wilbur went into action scoping him up back into his lap. “Tommy it’s ok. You're almost done.”. That was a lie. Well maybe? He didn’t know how much time would pass until the wings were fully out. What if they got stuck? He had heard stories of parents having to help rip them out which made the wings deformed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The child would never be able to fly. But leaving them half in would be worse. It could get infected and lead to more pain in the future. Tommy’s whole body shook. Wilbur kept on whispering. “You're doing great.”. “You’ll have big wings soon.”. And “wow they're beautiful already.”. Wilbur had learned from living with Phil that wings were a sensitive topic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And saying they're beautiful would definitely help with confidence. Especially since they were so wired at the moment. Bony and featherless. After thirty minutes Tommy went limp. It would have freaked Wilbur out if he couldn’t feel his breathing. But he did. Warm little breaths as he relaxed into Wilbur’s arms. He smiled upon seeing them fully out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now for the aftercare bit. What did he even need to do? The sides of Tommy’s skin were red as blood streamed down beside the small wings. Wilbur kept Tommy close as he made his way back to the bathroom. He needed to somehow bandage the area. Once in the bathroom Wilbur took out almost all the medical supplies they had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat on the ground with Tommy leaning on him. Even with all these bandages there was no pain medication. Wilbur went slow as to not wake Tommy. He needed his sleep. After doing everything he could he left. Just like the bloodied cloth in the sink he would deal with the mess tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He made his way to Tommy’s room. The lights were still on. He walked to his bed and planted him right in the middle of it. His blankets all around in some kind of nest. Tommy loved making his bed like this. And would sneak into Wilbur’s room to do it to his bed too. Phil never did it saying “it was a childish thing to do.”. He never mentioned it in a mean way. It’s just what young bird hybrids did.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur walked out and turned the lights off. He closed the door behind him. He slumped against the door as tears rolled down his face. He wasn’t meant to take care of Tommy like this. It was Phil’s job. And he missed one of the most important times in Tommy’s life. Just like the door knobs in the house he was cold. Cold towards his father. But he had to push on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy needed someone. And it was going to be him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>